The present invention relates to a device for compressing in particular aluminum cans, comprising a frame, an endless driven belt in the frame, and a hold-down member extending along and located opposite one run of the belt, said belt run and said hold-down member being spaced from each other at one end (inlet end) of the belt a distance which exceeds the maximum diameter of the can to be subjected to compression, and progressively approaching each other to a position in which they are located close to each other at the opposite end (discharge end) of the belt, and the hold-down member being resiliently yieldable in a direction away from the belt, at least throughout its proximal portion with respect to the discharge end of the belt.
In the compression of water and refuse, use is normally made of apparatuses operating with piston and cylinder assemblies, but also apparatuses with endless belts which progressively approach each other and thus will compress waste placed therebetween. Both types of apparatuses are intended for managing waste of the most varying kinds and although cans can be compressed therein, the compression is not effected under optimum conditions. Moreover, compression devices operating with piston and cylinder assemblies are relatively slow.